


The Meaning of Life

by bactaqueen



Series: The Life Trilogy [1]
Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, Threesome, limo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade, Adam, Davey, a limo, cock worship, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted May 2005.

Jade Puget stands half-turned away from the wooden-sawhorse barricade and the clamoring crowd of reporters behind it. Photographers' bulbs illuminate the scene in flashes of white light. Jade dressed for tonight's occasion, and he poses patiently for the cameras, offering a half-profile and the long smooth lines of his silhouette against the sponsors' backdrop. What he doesn't offer them is the private intensity of his big brown eyes.  
  
Davey Havok has spent the evening close to Adam Carson, often touching him, sometimes pressing close for comfort. Right now, he gazes across the clothed expanse of Adam's chest, studying Jade with open, curious eyes. Davey has an arm secured around Adam's waist. Adam's long arm is draped comfortably over his shoulders. This is a pose they’ve long since perfected.  
  
Adam looks down to find Davey staring openly at Jade and follows his gaze curiously. His eyes catch Jade's; Adam's body tenses almost imperceptibly at the raw heat he finds in them. The tension passes to Davey, who pushes closer and curls his long fingers against Adam's side. Jade sees that Adam’s attention is riveted on him, and the smile that curves his lips becomes something darker and far more sinister. His eyes narrow. He tips his head forward until his hair obscures his mouth from view of the cameras and his pink tongue darts out to glide along his lips.  
  
Davey watches the exchange, sighing when Adam's arm tightens across his shoulders. With a hand braced on Adam's flat stomach, Davey lifts up on his toes. His mouth seeks Adam's ear under the curling black locks.  
  
"I don't know what's going on," Davey whispers, "but maybe we should leave now."  
  
Nodding and sliding his gaze from Jade's, Adam says nothing as he lets his arm slip from Davey. He runs a rough hand down Davey's spine as the man turns away.   
  
Davey takes a few steps away from Adam and pauses, waiting for the space of four heartbeats before he begins moving forward again, toward the long black limousine, the open back door, and the waiting cool gray interior. He can feel Adam close behind him; he doesn't have to check to know that Jade follows.  
  
Grace abandons Davey as he lowers his head to clamber into the back of the limo. Once inside, he slides the length of the seat until he can settle in against the far door. He smiles briefly at the driver in the rearview mirror before returning his gaze to his friends as he waits to be joined.  
  
Unconcerned with grace, Adam climbs into the car and sprawls in the center of the seat, his long legs stretched out before him and his arms along the top edge of the seatback. His left ankle is in contact with the toe of Davey's right boot and his fingertips brush Davey's hair, but Adam has no eyes for Davey. He keeps his head up and his gaze locked on Jade.  
  
Displaying more grace than either Davey or Adam, Jade slides into the limo and slams the heavy door behind him without even a glance back out at the media circus. As the car rumbles to life, Jade turns silently to Adam. He drops his right hand high on the inside of Adam's thigh and curls his fingers, digging calloused fingertips into skin through denim. Jade wets his lips. There is an unmistakable gleam in his eyes.  
  
Fear and understanding dawn in Davey's head. Before Jade leans in to Adam, Davey's fingers are scrabbling with the switch to raise the opaque glass that will hide the passengers from the driver's prying eyes, seeking the buttons that will lock everything. Even when privacy and safety are reasonably guaranteed, Davey does not relax.  
  
Adam’s hand moves his from the back of the seat to the back of Jade's neck to pull Jade in. The kiss is hard and immediately deep. Mouths work as if to devour. Jade turns his body, twisting to face Adam. Shamelessly, he slides his hand up Adam's thigh and over his crotch, pausing to rock the heel of his palm against the growing bulge there. Jade plunges his fingers into Adam’s hair and shifts up until he is on his knees in the seat, straddling Adam’s thigh and pressing a knee against his crotch. Adam bucks against Jade’s leg and rakes his fingers through two-tone hair. When the limo pulls away from the curb, Jade's balance is upset, and he falls against Adam.  
  
Forgotten by his friends, Davey can only sit and gape, a shocked voyeur with no voice and no will to make his presence known. He watches as Jade and Adam begin to grind against each other; his impossibly tight pants grow impossibly tighter, and Davey finds himself clutching the door handle for a physical anchor. He understands now what was so odd about Jade all evening.  
  
Red lights flare through the tinted windows. The limousine slams to an abrupt halt. Unprepared, Jade loses his balance, and it is only Adam’s hold on him that keeps him upright. Davey spares his attention long enough to see that Los Angeles traffic has deadlocked them and part of him is relieved: whatever happens will not be cut short by a quick arrival at the hotel.  
  
Frozen in place and increasingly aroused, Davey watches.  
  
Jade's swollen lips are slick with Adam's spit when he finally tears away, gasping for breath and blinking his eyes back into focus. Adam flicks his tongue one last time between Jade’s parted lips as he opens his eyes.  
  
"You just couldn't wait, could you?"  
  
"How else was I supposed to get Davey interested?" Jade counters breathlessly. He slumps to set his mouth at Adam's neck, his arms going around him as he forgets Davey for the moment.  
  
Intensely bright, curious eyes search Davey's face. Adam offers a friendly smile. "Dave?" There’s more than just a question in Adam’s voice: there’s an invitation.  
  
Davey blinks and swallows hard. His eyes dart from Jade working Adam's neck to Adam's restraining arm to his inquiring and sympathetic eyes. Davey sighs softly and accepts the unspoken invitation. "Yes."  
  
A dark chuckle rumbles up from Jade's chest, and he licks the side of Adam's neck. "Told you," he taunts in a low singsong.  
  
Adam's right hand moves from Jade's bare biceps and he reaches for Davey. Fingers glide along the back of Davey's neck and blue eyes soften as they stare into wide brown ones. When he speaks, his voice is low.  
  
"You can say no," he offers. "We can wait until we get back."  
  
It is the sort of gesture Davey has come to expect from Adam over the years. As touching as it is, it does not please Jade.  
  
He lifts his head from Adam's shoulder and glares. "The hell we will! You promised!" Without giving Adam a chance to respond or Davey the time to process this new information, Jade leans across Adam's body and presses his lips to Davey’s, tangling his fingers in long black hair and forcing his tongue into the wet cavern of Davey’s mouth. Surprised and pleased, Davey folds in to the kiss, lifting a hand to Jade's cheek and stroking a finger down the thin sideburn. The kiss changes, softens. To Davey’s disappointment, Jade draws away.  
  
Davey looks from one man to the other and lifts his fingers to his lips. Breathless and expectant, Jade and Adam wait, watching Davey carefully. Despite Jade’s frustration, he will wait to have Adam alone. But Davey doesn’t want him to wait.  
  
Swiftly, wordlessly, boldly, Davey claims Adam's lips. Adam melts eagerly into the kiss and begins to rub small circles into the back of Davey’s neck. Somewhere below, Adam hooks an ankle around Davey's.  
  
Lips touch Davey’s cheek, then a third tongue forces its way briefly against the two battling it out in his mouth, causing him to grunt softly in surprise. He draws a leg up onto the seat. Long fingers grope his ass; Davey pushes back against them. His knee presses to Adam's hip as Davey leans in. Jade slips fingers beneath the hem of Davey's shirt, nips Adam's pouting lower lip. Then Jade is gone, and Adam is pulling Davey against his chest. Davey doesn’t hear the belt come undone or the zipper slide open, but when Adam gasps and tears his mouth away, Davey follows his gaze down.  
  
Jade is on the floor between Adam's spread knees, arms hooked over his thighs, one palm cupping Adam's tightening balls, the other fingers wrapped around the thickening base of Adam's cock to hold it steady. Jade's eyes are rolled up and locked with Adam's as Jade tongues and sucks the head. Adam drops fingers from Davey's hair to push Jade's blond swath off his face and tuck it behind his pierced ear. Adam's breathing is harsh and shallow.  
  
After several moments of this, Jade forces Adam's legs wider apart and draws back to tongue Adam's slit before releasing his cock. With an eagerness Davey has never seen before, Jade buries his face between Adam's legs. The cock lying against his cheek jumps slightly when Jade opens his mouth wide and takes Adam's balls into his mouth.  
  
Adam groans "Jade" in a way not meant for the ears of any other.  
  
Gaping, Davey stares in fascination as Jade rolls Adam's balls over his tongue and between his lips. Jade sucks hard enough to hollow his cheeks, then places the flat of his palm against Adam's cock, trapping it, scraping the line of his sideburn against the hypersensitive skin. Adam’s breathing grows harsher and his body trembles. Davey turns his eyes to Adam’s face to see the lust and intensity there. And he makes a decision.  
  
Davey shifts his weight until his knees are drawn up beneath his body on the seat. He pulls his hair back and drapes it over his right shoulder to keep from smothering Jade. Adam's eyes are on Jade, but Davey obscures his view as he lowers himself. He kisses Jade's temple and watches those liquid chocolate eyes slip shut. Davey slips back and presses his lips to the root of Adam's cock. More than just the wet-silk texture of the skin fills his senses: there is the hot and heady smell, sweat and skin and Adam's musk and Jade's hair gel and someone's cologne; there are the wet slurping sounds as Jade lavishes attention on Adam's testicles; there is the sight of Jade's blissful expression so dangerously close until Davey closes his eyes.  
  
Davey laves his tongue along Adam’s cock slowly and thoroughly before he comes to the engorged head. Adam groans steadily now. A hand rests on the back of Davey's head to match the one on Jade's. Carefully, Davey braces one hand on Adam's knee and moves the other around the hot shaft, lifting it into a better position. He laps at the head, enthusiastically tonguing the slit as he had seen Jade do, before he wraps his lips around the shaft just behind the head and sucks hard. Adam hisses. Pre-come begins to leak out onto Davey's tongue. He pushes Adam's tip around in his mouth, forcing each cheek to bulge, then begins to slide the cock straight in, taking as much of the hard, hot flesh as possible. When Adam's tip hits the back of his throat Davey tries to swallow but only ends up fighting his gag reflex. Somewhat reluctantly, he settles for pumping the flesh he can't suck with his fingers.  
  
Adam yanks sharply on Davey's hair, and Davey focuses on that flaring pain for a moment. He doesn't feel Jade move. He only feels lips brush the edge of his ear before a wet tongue is thrust in. Davey groans around the cock in his mouth. Fingers trail lightly down his back.  
  
Jade's voice is low and his breath is hot. "You can fuck me or I can fuck you, but one of us has to suck him."  
  
Very slowly, Davey lifts his head. A silvery thread of pre-come connects his lips to Adam’s cock until Jade licks it away, moving between Adam's quivering cock and Davey’s parted lips, flicking his tongue. Davey blinks as if coming out of a dream, and Jade kisses him.  
  
"Fuck me," Jade breathes into Davey's mouth, making the choice for him.  
  
Incapable of words, Davey nods.  
  
The yellow-red darkness of the limo can't dim Jade's smile. He pulls away, sitting back on his heels, and his hands go to his own belt. Davey doesn't watch long enough to see Jade open his pants and push the black denim down around his knees. He doesn't see Jade stare at Adam's cock, jutting up proudly and glistening with slow-drying spit, and stroke his own. Instead, Davey lifts to kneel on the seat and leans in to kiss Adam.  
  
Adam's tongue sweeps into his mouth as he passes a hand down Davey’s stomach and over the hard line of his erection, then reaches for Davey's hand and presses something into his palm. When the kiss is over, Davey looks down. An unmistakable label faces up, and it occurs to him that that they planned this. He doesn't feel used or betrayed, though, only flattered and fortunate. Davey slides off the seat and crawls around Adam's leg to come up behind Jade. Hand fisted around the tube, he rests those knuckles on Jade's bare side and splays the other fingers over his bare hip. This is where he belongs tonight.  
  
Jade turns and flutters kisses to Davey's face and neck. Fingers slide from his hips to open the belt and zipper of his pants. A drawn-out moan is ripped from Davey when Jade's calloused hand wraps around his cock and lifts it out. His head falls back and Jade bends forward to press a reverent kiss to the wet cockhead. Then a hot mouth is locked to Davey’s again, and skillful hands slick Davey's dick with a mixture of pre-come and lube. Davey thrusts into Jade's hands and sucks on his tongue.  
  
After a blissful space of heartbeats, Jade breaks the kiss and turns away to return to the place between Adam's knees. Dazed, Davey opens his eyes to watch Adam cup Jade's face and pull him up to kiss his mouth slowly and hotly, consuming lips and tongue without a moment's hesitation. Jade's long fingers dig into Adam's thighs he arches his back. The movement is enough to make Davey look down, and he finally notices that Jade's ass is bare. The furrow between his cheeks is dark and so inviting. Unexpectedly, Davey finds himself salivating at the sight. He shuffles forward.  
  
Reluctantly, Adam ends the kiss. His fingers smooth Jade's hair back, then rough fingertips trail along the fine bones of Jade's face. Blue eyes shift from soft brown to harder brown, and Adam smiles over Jade's shoulder at Davey, who is waiting for some cue to begin.  
  
"You shouldn't need to prep him," Adam says. "He played with the vibrator in the shower before we left this afternoon."  
  
An animalistic groan of pleasure slips past Davey's lips as that image flares before his mind's eye. He presses close to Jade, still up on his knees. His aching cock rubs against the rough bunched fabric of Jade's shirt and his balls brush against the top curve of Jade's ass. The bare skin contact surprises Davey, and his eyes widen.  
  
Adam leans forward to brush a hand over Davey's hair and kiss his lips briefly. His eyes flicker from Davey to Jade as he settles back against the seat, rocking his hips in a clear invitation for the main event to begin. His hand drops to Jade's hair and he waits.  
  
Behind Jade, Davey lowers himself until his cock nuzzles into the furrow of Jade's ass. He rolls his hips experimentally, watching as Jade plunges the whole length of Adam's dick into his mouth. Jade arches his back, grinding his open ass against Davey, and bobs his head. Breathing hard, Davey grips Jade’s hip and wraps a hand around his own cock to hold it steady, then looks down to see Jade's ass spread wide open, the trail of coarse dark hair, and the ultimate goal. He presses his tip against the twitching pucker and glances up into Adam's face one more time, for reassurance or permission, for something.  
  
Adam cups Jade's face in his hands and draws the greedy man away from his lap, tipping his head back. Adam watches Jade intently as Davey slowly pushes himself in. Relief chases gratification across Jade's face and wide-open eyes are unseeing. Adam combs his fingers through Jade's hair, then guides him once again to his cock.   
  
Davey bows his head over Jade's shoulder and keeps pressing until his full length is inside the tight heat. Inner muscles ripple and tighten in the slight body Davey finds himself locked with; the pleasurable vice squeezing his cock causes a soft moaning whimper to fall from his lips. Davey shifts his hips back. He tries a few more slow pumping thrusts, but Jade's body doesn't relax. Davey surrenders to instinct and surges into Jade, pounding, pulling out until just the head is inside then slamming himself back in with the full force of his muscular body. His fingertips dig into Jade's sharp hips. The cabin is filled with the sounds of smacking flesh and slurping lips. Davey fucks Jade mercilessly. He raises his head and watches Jade suck Adam with single-minded devotion.  
  
It is only when Davey is dangerously close to coming that he thinks of sliding his hand between Jade’s legs. What his fingers encounter surprises him. As one, Jade and Davey moan. Davey's hips speed up and he presses his mouth to the side of Jade's neck as his fingers wrap around the hot shaft and Davey begins to pull forcefully on Jade's weeping prick. He lifts his head and smiles, rocking deliberately against the hard knot of the slighter man's prostate and thrusting his tongue into Jade's ear.  
  
"You fucking monster," Davey teases.  
  
Jade only arches back against Davey then thrusts into his hand, moaning throatily around Adam's cock.  
  
Smiling, Davey tilts his head back and shakes his hair out of his face, sweeping his eyes up the length of Adam's body to find the lanky man with his hips moving restlessly and his head thrown back. Both of Adam's hands are plunged into Jade's hair, and whether Adam is fucking Jade's mouth or Jade is sucking Adam's cock is debatable. Jade's lips and chin are slick, and his nose is buried repeatedly in the curls at the root of Adam's cock. As if sensing eyes on him, Adam blinks a few times and looks down. Davey meets his gaze steadily, and Adam leans forward to kiss Davey, lips searing, tongue invading. The convulsions start then, wracking his lean body as he comes hard, shooting wave after wave into Jade's mouth and down his throat. Jade swallows what he can but can't take it all; milky-white come drips out of the corners of his mouth.  
  
Jade trembles. Davey cups hands around the head of Jade's dick and keeps thrusting, hitting Jade's prostate with each jab of his cock. When Jade comes, he seems surprised, and thrusts desperately against Davey's hands as he tosses his head back and groans his release, body jerking with each wave of the orgasm.  
  
The tightness of Jade's body, the heat of the limo cabin, the smells of sweat and come, and the deep sounds of sex drive Davey over the edge, and his cry is muffled by Jade's shoulder as release takes him. His hips pump his cock into Jade through the orgasm and for as long as he remains hard afterward.  
  
An eerie silence fills the back of the limousine as the men slump together, each of them lost in themselves and concerned with recovering their breath and their wits. Chests heave. Hands pass over clammy skin and damp clothing. Messy hair is smoothed down. Heavy sighs rise and fall.  
  
Pinned between Davey's deadweight and the seat, Jade seems to recover first. Absently, his tongue laps at globules of come splattered on Adam’s skin, then the side of Adam's flaccid cock. He lifts his head and smiles up dreamily.  
  
"I'm a genius," he proclaims in a voice roughened from sex.  
  
Adam shakes his head, a slight smile curving his lips, and tangles his fingers in Jade's hair to tip his head back. He bends forward and deliberately licks away the cooling mixture of spit and semen, rubbing his stubbly cheeks and chin against Jade's hypersensitive lips. Once clean and close to aroused once more, Jade brushes a kiss to Adam's mouth and turns his face away.  
  
Grinning like an idiot--a pleased and satisfied idiot--Jade turns to Davey. He trails his lips along Davey's jaw before capturing swollen pink lips in a soft kiss.  
  
"Were you surprised?" Jade asks quietly when he pulls away.  
  
Just to feel him shiver, Davey strokes the cock in his hand one last time. "I didn't expect you to be a grower," he jokes, then sighs. Sober, he kisses the side of Jade's neck. "What was that for, anyway?"  
  
Jade shifts. Davey pulls out of him and rocks back on his heels. Rapidly-cooling come slicks his hands and he wonders what to do about it until Adam’s button-down drops over his wrists.   
  
"Thanks." Davey wipes his hands clean.  
  
On the seat, Jade puts himself away carefully and tugs the edges of his fly together, watching wistfully as Adam straightens his clothes and closes his pants. Jade zips his fly before he glances back at Davey and offers the same mysterious smile from the beginning of the night.   
  
"I thought it would be fun," he answers simply.  
  
Davey blinks a few times before finally managing a sputtering demand. "That's it? Fun?!"  
  
"Well." Jade smirks. "Wasn't it?"

 


End file.
